Process control plants or systems often employ rotary valves such as butterfly valves to control the flow of process fluids. In general, rotary valves include a fluid flow control member disposed in a fluid flow path between an inlet and an outlet of the rotary valve. The fluid flow control member is coupled to a shaft that extends from the valve body and is coupled to an actuator (e.g., a pneumatic actuator, a hydraulic actuator, etc.). The actuator rotates the valve shaft in a first direction and a second direction opposite the first direction to control fluid flow through the valve.